moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Solo: A Star Wars Story
| running time = 135 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (2005) | followed by = Rogue One: A Star Wars Story }} Solo: A Star Wars Story is an American feature film of the science fantasy and action genres. It is the sixteenth feature-length film project in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. It is the eleventh theatrically released film and the tenth live-action feature film. It is the second movie in the anthology spin-off projects following the 2016 film Rogue One. The film was directed by Ron Howard with a script written by Jonathan Kasdan and Lawrence Kasdan. It was produced by Lucasfilm, Ltd. and Walt Disney Productions and premiered theatrically in the United States on Memorial Day weekend, May 25th, 2018. Solo: A Star Wars Story stars Alden Ehrenreich as young Han Solo. Co-starring in the film is Donald Glover as Lando Calrissian, Emilia Clarke as Qi'ra, Woody Harrelson as Beckett, Joonas Suotamo as Chewbacca and Thandie Newton as Val. Cast Notes & Trivia * Star Wars was created by writer, director and executive producer George Lucas. It is based on the multimedia franchise which began with the 1977 feature film Star Wars, later given the full title of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. The film was written and directed by George Lucas. * This is the fourth Star Wars film released following the purchase of Lucasfilm, Ltd. by Walt Disney Productions. The others are Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi and Rogue One: A Star Wars Story. * Phil Lord and Christopher Miller were originally set to direct Solo: A Star Wars Story back in 2015. By 2017 however, creative differences arose between the directors and studio heads, resulting in their departure from the project. They were replaced by Ron Howard, who completed work on the film. Howard was brought onto the project on June 22nd, 2017. Shooting of the movie under Howard's direction resumed on July 10th, 2017. Star Wars.com; June 22nd, 2017. "Ron Howard to Assume Directorial Duties on the Untitled Han Solo Film". * Phil Lord and Chris Miller expressed their opinions about leaving the film in an article with Vulture.com. "I think in terms of us leaving the project, I think everybody went in with really good intentions and our approach to making the movie was different than theirs. That was a really big gap to bridge, and it proved to be too big". Vulture.com; November 19th, 2017. Kempton, Sara. "Chris Miller and Phil Lord Discuss Being Kicked Off the Han Solo Movie". * Screenwriter Jonathan Kasdan is the son of fellow Solo writer Lawrence Kasdan. Lawrence Kasdan was a writer or co-writer on Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, and Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens. * The character of Lando Calrissian was created by producer George Lucas, director Irvin Kershner, and writer Lawrence Kasdan. He first appeared in the 1980 film Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back. He also appeared in Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. * Chronologically, the events of this film take place after the events of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith and before Rogue One: A Star Wars Story. According to Lawrence Kasdan, Solo: A Star Wars Story takes place about ten years prior to Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. L.A. Times.com; December 3rd, 2015. Rottenberg, Josh. "Star Wars screenwriter Lawrence Kasdan on the past, present and future of 'Star Wars'" * This is the third theatrically released Star Wars film where someone other than John Williams composed the film score. The first was the 2008 animated feature Star Wars: The Clone Wars, which was scored by Kevin Kiner. The second was Rogue One: A Star Wars Story, which was scored by Michael Giacchino. Solo composer John Powell is also known for scoring the 2006 movie X-Men: The Last Stand. * This is the third film in which someone other than Peter Mayhew has played Chewbacca. Actor Joonas Suotamo reprises the roll of the nearly two-centuries-old wookiee, which he also played in Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (alongside Mayhew). He was credited as "Chewbacca double" in that film. Suotamo played the character fully in Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi. * This is the second Walt Disney Productions mega-sequel from 2018 that actor Paul Bettany has appeared in. He also played the android known as the Vision in Avengers: Infinity War, which was released in April. * In addition to Paul Bettany, other actors who work on this film who have been involved with Disney's Marvel Cinematic Universe include Donald Glover, and Jon Favreau. * Actor Kiran Shah, who plays Karjj, also played Teedo in the beginning of Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens. * Actress Emilia Clarke is the second major Star Wars actress who was also a major actor on the HBO television series Game of Thrones. On Game of Thrones, she played Daenerys Targaryen. Actress Gwendoline Christie, who played Captain Phasma in Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens and Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi played Brienne of Tarth on Game of Thrones. * This is Phoebe Waller-Bridge's first work in the science fiction genre. See also External Links * * Solo: A Star Wars Story at Wikipedia * Index |-|Characters= * Han Solo * Lando Calrissian * Chewbacca |-|Locations= |-|Organizations= * First Galactic Empire |-|Items= * Blaster :* DL-44 heavy blaster pistol * Robots :* Droids |-|Races & Creatures = * Humans :* Corellians * Wookiees |-|Miscellaneous= * Alien life forms * Outer space * Planet * Space travel * Space vessels References Category:May, 2018/Films Category:2018/Films